


Competition

by roguemutual



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Just a drabble, Other, Snow, Snowball Fights, maybe/??? idk its one where garrus is on earth and can go in the snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguemutual/pseuds/roguemutual
Summary: — “Don’t you dare throw that snowba- AH!”The two of them had an ongoing competition, who was better at what. This time, it's with snowballs.





	Competition

“Don’t you dare throw that snowba- AH!”

July wore a cheshire grin. Watching their Turian boyfriend wipe the snow that dripped down his plate like skin, groaning as he shot a glare at Shepard who waved. The former C-sec officer then squatted and began to roll a snowball. The first attempt was a fail as he watched the snow crumple together, looking more like a plate then a ball. “Can’t even make a snowball.”

“At least I’m the better shot, Shepard!” Garrus shot back, recalling the time both he and July Shepard stood on top of the Citadel – against the rules, and shot bottles to determine who the better shot was. July had missed half of the bottles, their hands shaking with the gun. Garrus had shot them point on, being a sniper for a long time, you tend to get better aim he had told Shepard. “July, Shepard, sweetie, love of my life, would you mind turning around for a second?”

The commander crossed their arms, shaking their head. “I’m not dumb, Vakarian! I’m not gonna let you have a free shot. That’s not fair.” The Turian rolled his eyes, not surprised at Shepard’s stubbornness. He attempted to persuade. “Wouldn’t do this one favor for your boyfriend? Archangel the bada-“

“Garrus, archangel, sweetie, love of my life…” July mocked, earning a laugh from Garrus. “You are a terrible actor.” Garrus argued. “Never said I was a good actor, but I’m not very good at being persuasive and you need to get good.”  


“At?” July acted like they were pondering for a moment, even putting one of their gloved fingers on their chin.

“Shooting bottles, making sure the glass bursts in the air! …and probably rains on some Citadel official or something.” He mumbled the last part as he concentrated on making the snowball in his hands. “I’m sure if the glass shards hurt some poor fool we wouldn’t get in shit, once Grunt and his friends set some officer’s car on fire, was hanging off of some statue and I got him off scot free, thanks to being Commander Shepard.” They were bragging, obviously proud of the status they had achieved over the years.

As July continued to boast of their success, Garrus had formed a perfect snowball that had stuck together. He stood up and effortlessly snuck up to them. He always found July in their weak moment, never alarmed them when he’d sneak up.

Before Shepard could get another word in, a sudden freeze bashed against their head and they gasped loudly, out of surprise. The cold snow dripped down their fairly short hair and down their mostly bare neck. After a moment of shock, they turned around and had a flash of anger on their face. Garrus was alarmed, thinking he had genuinely pissed them off. “Shepard, July – shit, sorry-“ He was interrupted by a gentle shove to the chest, enough to have him stumble back and be pushed once more into the cold snow.

Above him was Shepard, smiling and giving a mocking wave. They straddled the Turian and bent over so their face was right in front of Garrus’s, their grin clearly cocky. “I think I win, no?” The Turian sniper looked unimpressed as he grabbed the Commander by their waist and pressed them against his body, then rolled over so they would be in the snow.

“Vakarian!” They gasped, thrusting up because of the sudden sensitivity. Garrus chuckled again, feeling victorious. “Nope, _I win_.”

 

 


End file.
